The Legend of Rescue Team: Chaotix
by NUTCASE71733
Summary: Centuries after the events of Pokemon Mysterious Dungeon, an old Whiscash retells the tale of the rescue team from the perspective of the human turned pokemon! Check disclaimers. Rated T for occasional swearing.
1. Prolouge

Before I start, I'd like to make a few things clear for those reading this story:

1: This story is based upon the game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue rescue Team for DS and Red Rescue Team for GBA. All events are based upon the game's events with some differences put in to make it more entertaining and realistic. I also got inspiration for this story from Peach the Hedgehog's fanfic, and I asked for permission to post this before going ahead with the project.

2: The events that I'll type down are not only that of events seen in the game, but also my own personal experiances of the game itself, so the main character will exhibit various aspects of my personality. It's easier for me to work my character this way since I know everything about myself.

3: My rescue team's name is derived from the SEGA characters known as the Chaotix. It was the only name I could think of when first playing the game, but it seems to work very well.

I'll throw in a free spoiler for the readers: There is more to this Chaotix than just the name!

Now, onto the disclaimers!

All things pokemon are property of Creatures, Gamefreak, and Nintendo. The Chaotix are officially owned by SEGA. I own my own character though, and any other OCs I might put in.

**The legend of Rescue Team: Chaotix**

Prolouge:

It was a peaceful sunny day in a small pokemon filled village called Pokemon Square. A group of children were gathered at a pond north of the small town, and were waiting for the town's oldest and wisest resident. Suddenly, a large blue catfish emerged from the water. His name: Whiscash. Whiscash was a wise pokemon, and he loved children. He often told old stories to the kids like many old people would, and the young pokemon always listened. "Today," Whiscash said, "Today I am going to tell you the story of the greatest pokemon rescue team ever founded."

A young Poochyena said, "Who were they?" A Machop then said, If it's about Lucario, I'll pass. I've heard that story already." Whiscash then said, "No, this isn't Lucario's legendary team. This team was far greater, as they saved the entire world from destruction 300 years ago. This is te story of Team Chaotix! Now it all started a long time ago with a very special Treecko..."

(scene fades as a new one pops up. A grassy field with a few trees can be seen. A Treecko is unconsious on the ground. The story is told from the Treecko's perspective.)

I was asleep. Actually, I felt unconcious somehow to be honest. I heard a gruff, yet friendly voice say, "Hey kid, get up!" I stirred a bit, then I heard a small, childish voice say, "Hey, I think he's alive!" I opened my eyes, and I noticed the world was a tad bit larger than I remembered. Then I saw a group of pokemon around me. A Totodile, a Kecleon, a Weedle, and a Cubone. Then I figured a couple of trainers may have found me since there were these pokemon next to me, but I saw no other humans around. That's when I got the biggest shock of my life. The owner of the small childish voice was actually the Weedle! I found myself talking to pokemon! The Weedle said, "Thank goodness your ok! You were out for about ten minutes after we found you!"

Obviously, I was startled. Never before have I seen a talking pokemon. Suddenly, the Cubone said in what seemed to be a simple, normal voice, "Um, are you ok? You seem a bit frazzled..." The Totodile then spoke in what sounded to be a thick Brooklyn accent, "Well, that don't suprise me. The kid's been out for a while. Who are you anyway kid? Never seen you around before." I then said, "How is it that I'm able to speak with you guys? I'm a human! And why are you guys so big for pokemon of your kind? You guys generally don't get much bigger than three feet at the most."

The group of pokemon just stared at me before the Totodile began breaking into laughter, followed by the Weedle shortly after. The Totodile said, "A HUMAN? Wow, you must've hit your head hard boy!" The Weedle then said, "Yeah, to us you're just a Treecko!" The Kecleon, who had been silent up until now said in a very serious voice, "Yes, he is a Treecko. But since when do Treecko, or any pokemon for that matter wear glasses or anything that humans wear?" I then looked at myself and gasped at the sight. I still had my favorite red T-Shirt with blue jeans, and my glasses, but the rest of me was different. My arms were green, and my hands had only three fingers instead of five. I somehow lost my shoes, but all my clothes seem to have shrunk to accomodate my smaller size. I then noticed the thick, dark green tail popping out from between my back pockets. I didn't bother looking into the nearby stream for a look at my face as I was convinced that I was indeed a Treecko!

_"Wait, how did this happen? How can anyone change from human to pokemon?"_ I thought. The Cubone then said, "Are you sure he's allright Vec? perhaps we should let one of the healers back in town take a look at him?" I then said, "No, no, I'm fine!" That's when the group of pokemon introduced themeselves. "I'm Vector!" said the Totodile. He then turned to his friends, and said, "And these guys are Espio," The Kecleon nodded. Vector continued on by motioning towards the Cubone, "This is Mighty," Mighty waved his bone club to signal a hello. The Weedle was next, "And this is Charmy!" I then said to myself, _"Espio, Charmy, Vector and Mighty? Do they have video games here? If so, they must have chosen these names themeselves as this is to much of a coincidence to assume that they had this names their whole lives seeing as how they have the same names as the members of Team Chaotix from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series."_

Not wanting to be rude, I said, "I'm Sam. Hello, I guess." Charmy then said, "Sam huh?" Then the kid catapillar began laughing, obviously at my name!I then said with a noticable vein throbbing on my forhead, "What's so funny, bug boy?" Charmy immeadiately quieted, and said, "Sorry, I never heard that name on a Treecko before!" Before we could continue talking, we heard a loud voice yell out, "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!"

To be continued...


	2. First Rescue

Chapter 1: First Rescue

Suddenly, after turning our attention from myself and towards the voice, we saw a worried Buterfree flying towards us. Mighty then said, "Excuse me ma'am, is something wrong?" The Butterfree then said to us, "It's my son Caterpie. He fell into a fissure that opened up after a recent earthquake and hasn't come out yet! I tried to help him, but I was attacked by the local pokemon who lived in the forest!" I then said, "What? Attacked by other pokemon without any warning? That's not right, why would they attack you like that?" Butterfree then said, "They must have been angry about their homes getting destroyed. They must've done it out of confusion. That makes me even more worried about my son!" Vector then stepped up and said, "Don't worry ma'am, we'll help ya out! Come on boys, let's go! Sam, how about you come with and lend a hand?" I blinked, then said, "Sure, why not? This could be fun."

We headed into the large fissure in the forest known as Tiny Woods. This had to be the largest fissure I had ever seen! The earthquake that made it had to have been possibly at a magnitude of 8 or higher to be this big! And sure enough, when we entered we were attacked by a swarm of wild pokemon! Lukelly, they were mostly pretty weak, and even though some had type advantages against us we still fought back against them succesfully. Espio then said, "Don't let your gaurds down yet guys." _"Just like the Espio from the Sonic series."_ I said in my mind as I chuckled softly. after a few minutes, we found the missing Caterpie. It turned around and was a bit scared at first, but Charmy then said to us, "Let me talk to him. I think he'll trust you guys after talking to a fellow bug pokemon." Charmy crawled over to the Caterpie, and said, "Don't worry, we wont hurt you. Your mom asked us to help find you." The Caterpie perked up at this and said, "Oh, thank you! I tried to climb out on my own, but I'm still too young for my feet to stick to walls, and I'm still practicing my String Shot move!"

I then walked up and said, "Ok, let's guide him out the way we came in guys. Caterpie, stick close to us and don't fall behind." Caterpie nodded, and followed us out of the fissure without incident. Butterfree was very, very gratefull, and said, "Please, take this as thanks!" She handed us a couple of gold coins, this at which my eyes lit up like beacons and visibly displayed dollar signs just like in cartoons like Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, or Loony Toons. Butterfree also handed us a few berries such as an Oran Berrie which can heal a pokemon if worn out, and a Pecha Berry which aside from making a great snack can also heal any form of poisoning. Vector then said, "I can honestly say that no reward is nessesary ma'am. "We're just glad the kid's ok!" Butterfree then said, "I insist. Besides, I couldn't carry all the food I had with me anyway. Come on son, let's go home." Caterpie stayed behind a little, and just stared at us with his large eyes. I recognized this look from many animes in the past. He apparently came to admire our kindness, but it was a bit wierd for me, yet it felt right somehow. Caterpie then left with his mom.

After that, Vector and his friends took me to their home which they recently built with their own hands (or silk in Charmy's case since he hasn't evolved into a Beedrill yet). It was a small, almost office-like building minus the air of money surrounding it. Instead, it was a one floor house with several rooms for each of the pokemon I had just met. The outside had a mailbox next to the sidewalk. Vector then said, "This is our home! Sam, after seeing how you handled those wild pokemon, I figured you'd make an excellent part of our group! You see, there have been many natural disasters on this island as of late, and normally humans would repair the damages but they all moved out a LONG time ago. But we used what they left behind to make our own civilization on this island. Since then, many pokemon banded together and formed rescue teams to help keep the peace, and to help those affected by natural disasters. Me and the boys here wanna help out too! For one, pokemon rescue teams are well respected members of any community. Other pokemon look up to them to ensure that no matter what happens, they'll be safe. Second, there's big money in the biz, and that money makes the team stronger in all sorts of ways. Sure there's more to it than money, but ya gotta eat, and pay for supplies for the big jobs."

I took everything that Vector said into my mind, and he had an excellent point regarding the cash. He also said, "But sometimes instead of money, the people we rescue sometimes give us items which we can use on future jobs, so whatever the reward, it helps us help others. Of course, we still do work for free out of kindness, and that usually entitles the very dangerous missions. Item deliveries and escort jobs also fit the job description of a rescue team. Don't ask how, I'm not sure about it myself. Anyway, we wanna be the greatest rescue team EVER. We were actually looking for a fifth member when we found you, so whaddya say?" I thought about it, and said to myself, _"perhaps I should help. Besides, Imight find out why I turned into a pokemon in the first place."_

I looked up, and said, "Ok, I'm in! What's the first thing we do?" Espio then said, "We don't do anything. We have to wait until we get our badges first, otherwise the official rescue teams will think of us as vigilantes and have us thrown in jail." Vector turned towards his serious friend, and said, "No worries, I got a letter this morning saying tomarrow we'll get our Rescue Team Starter Kit! But before we settle upon that, we have to come up with a name for our team. If we wanna be known, we gotta have a name." Charmy said, "I can't think of anything. What about you Espy?" Espio then said, "Creativity isn't my specialty."

I then thought,_ "What the heck, They've already got the names." _I then said, "How about Team Chaotix?" After Vector's description of a pokemon rescue team, it sounded so much like detective work, which the real Team Chaotix from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series was famous for. Vector then said, "Chaotix? Odd name, but it seems like a good name to me. What about you guys?" Espio then said, "Well, I couldn't think of anything, so I'll go with it." Mighty then said, "The name may attract potential clients no problem. I like it!" Charmy then began exhibiting his namesake's personality by shouting, "TEAM CHAOTIX, TEAM CHAOTIX!" I chuckled as it reminded me of the Team Chaotix theme from Sonic Heroes.

Vector smiled, showing every tooth in his mouth and said, "Allright, from this day forward, we're known as Team Chaotix!" At this very moment, the Team Chaotix theme song plays in my mind. I was gonna enjoy this.

To be continued...


	3. The letter and Charmy's Gift

Chapter 2: The Letter, and Charmy's Suprise

The next morning I got up, and saw I was still a Treecko. My room was green, and my bed was a pile of soft leaves, perfect for a grass type pokemon like me (at the moment anyway). I also had a desk with a computer. This suprised me a bit since I never thought that a pokemon would live like a human would, but I remembered what Vector said yesterday.

(flashback)

_"Humans used to live here a long time ago, but they moved out. They left behind a lot of their stuff when they went away, and the pokemon on the island decided to improve their lives using their old technology."_

(end flashback)

I was sure those weren't his exact words, but that was what he basically said. I was still confused as to why I was a Treecko, but I decided to not dwell on that now. Besides, I had a lot to do today as Vector said our rescue team starter kit comes in today. However, I still felt exhausted, so I decided to get more sleep. When I got up, it was 11:30 A.M., and I was in better condition than before. I got out of my room, and saw Vector at the door waiting for me, but he was asleep. _"He must have gotten up early..."_ I thought. I woke Vector up, then I noticed he had on a small set of headphones on as well as a gold chain necklace around his neck. Apparently there was more to the likeness to his namesake than personality, or way of talking. Vector then said, "Oh, your awake finally. The others are in the meeting room now." I followed Vector to the meeting room where the others were crowded around a small package labled, "To Team Chaotix HQ".

Mighty then said, "Before one gets a rescue kit, a team has to get a team name by the time the delivery of the kit is made. Good thing you came along when you did Sam, otherwise we'd have to wait another year before getting a second chance at the Rescue Team test." Espio opened the package, and there was a note from the Pokemon Rescue Team council. The group who are in charge of screening the test results, and officially allowing the formation of rescue teams based upon said results.

The note read: "Dear Vector,Charmy, Espio, Mighty, and Sam of Rescue Team Chaotix: Congratulations, you are now officially members of the Pokemon Rescue Force family! You joined with the courage and determination it takes to be a rescue team, and I'm proud to say that all of you passed all your training tests with flying colors! I have also heard about the rescue job involving the young Caterpie, with the help of this Treecko named Sam whom joined the team prior to getting your package. Normally, the rules of the PRT Organization frown upon unlicensed pokemon doing rescue work, as well as recruiting members before obtaining their badges, but with the current situation in the world today, and seeing as you would get this package the following day anyway we decided to let it slide just this once. We were impressed by how such young pokemon acted in such a professional manner, and feel you may have little trouble getting started. Again, congratulations on becomng a rescue team. Make sure you be careful out there, and help others whenever possible. But above all, have fun. Signed, Flygon. Head Chairman of the Pokemon Rescue Team Council."

Vector stared wide-eyed at the signature. Flygon was once part of one of the greatest rescue forces in known history! And this letter was handwritten too! Vector then said, "This is gonna be framed and put on display boys! It'll be right next to our rescue team certification diploma!" He cheered enthusiasticly as he held both the letter and the diploma in both hands as he laughed cheerfully. Espio took the papers, and proceded to get them ready for framing. He didn't show it, but he was just as excited as Vector right now. I then noticed a set of egg-shaped pendants with wings affixed to the sides. I then said, "I guess these are our badges? They don't look like much to me." Mighty then said, "That's because we just started. When we start working, we'll gain points that'll help boost our rank, thus making our badges more impressive. There's the Normal rank, our current status. Then next step is the Bronze rank, then the Silver, then Gold. I think there are others, but I'm not sure. Since Vec's goal is to form the greatest rescue team, I think he may know of any remaining ranks in that case."

The final two things were a newspaper, and the box everything came in. The box itself was our toolbox used to store our items during missions.

Vector then said, "I know there's a Platinum rank, and maybe at least two others after that, but I'm not sure." Espio came back and said, "The documents are framed. And I think I heard Pelliper bring some mail in just now as I heard his wings flapping a minute ago." Charmy walked out and used String Shot to open the mailbox, and then crawled inside. He came out with an envolope in his mouth. When I took it, Charmy began singing, "WE GOT A MISSION, WE GOT A MISSION!" Vector then yelled "Quiet Charmy! I wanna know what the note says!" I then read aloud, "We heard about you from Caterpie's mother. Please help. Two of our friends, a couple of Magnemite got stuck together when a magnetic wave surged through Thunderwave Cave while exploring. They then got lost after that while we tried to guide them out to get help for their condition. It isn't enough to form a Magneton, so please help!"

Mighty then said, "This doesn't sound good. We gotta help!" Vector then said, "Ok, here's the plan. Charmy, Sam and I will go to this cave, and help. You two stay here in case another job comes along." We put the items Butterfree gave us into the toolbox, and then we hiked towards the cave mentioned in the letter. Charmy saw two Magnemite outside the entrance, and said, "Hey guys, those must be our first clients!" One of the Magnemite said, "Thanks for coming so soon! Please, our friends are waiting for you!" We quickly charged in to find the two missing Magnemite. During the adventure, a couple of pokemon proved to be somewhat challenging, even with a type disadvantage. However the experiance we earned was obviously worthwhile as halfway throught he cave, Charmy evolved into a Kakuna. However, since Kakuna aren't that mobile, Vector had to carry Charmy, which wasn't too hard since Vector was pretty strong. Charmy then said, "Aww, I didn't wanna evolve!" His whiney retort was symbolic of kids his age, but it suprised me anyway seeing as how that he was a Kakuna now he still had the same childish voice. When I asked Vector this, he said, "Charms is only six years old, nad since bug pokemon usually evolve fast, h's still a kid. Even once he becomes a Beedrill he still has a while to grow up."

Charmy kept complaining about his evolution, and I noticed Vector was getting impatient. I then said, "Charmy, evolving isn't a bad thing. Even though some pokemon go their whole lives without evolving, in your case and in certai others evolution is a nessesity." Charmy then said with a confused face, "Nessese-what?" I then said, "It means that it's usually for the best. Evolution makes you stronger, allows you to use new abilities, and gives you a new look." Charmy then said, "You mean, I'm stronger now!?" I then said, "Yes, but not by much. Right now the only thing that's changed is your defensive abilities, lck of movement, and that you now know the move Harden. This move ups your defense even higher. But you still know Poison Sting and String Shot, so you can still attack. It wont be long before you evolve again, so just keep battling. Once you evolve this one last time you'll be at your strongest and learn a wide variety of new attacks." Charmy was no longer disapointed about evolving, and looked forward to his next evolution.

Vector then said, "Say, how do you know so much?" I then said, "I'll tell you later." We left it at that. Eventually, we found the two Magnemite and saw their problem. Like the letter said they were fused together by a strong magnetic wave. I then said, "Ok, how do you suppose we fix this problem?" One of the two Magnemite said, "If you just take us out of here, the magnetic wave should weaken alowing us to be free!" Vector then said, "Well, you guys are the experts on that! Come on boys, let's go!" we escorted the Magnemite out of the cave, where they became separated again! The four Magnemite were overjoyed, and gave us five hundred of those gold coins as thanks. We also got a Cheri Berry and something called a Reviver Seed. Cheri Berries are a small spicy berry that helps cure paralasis of ay kind. I never heard of a Reviver Seed though. Vector told me they have a special power that rejuvinates a KO'd pokemon, bringing them back to full strength. The seed then becomes an ordinary seed afterwards though.

When we got back to HQ, we told Espio and Mighty the news and about Charmy's evolution. Mighty then said, "Charmy, I found something I think you'll like. I was gonna save this for once you became a Beedrill since only then you'd be able to use it, but I got these for you." Mighty pulled out an orange vest and a pilot's helmet from under the couch and put them on the table. I pictured a Beedrill in this getup and saw it was perfect. These clothes were what Charmy always wears in the Sonic games, so this was getting better and better by the minute. Charmy loved the gift even though he didn't like getting clothes. He hopped back to his room to rest, as he towed the helmet and vest away with a line of silk. Tomarrow, the rescue jobs should start pouring in, so I decided to get some sleep as well.

To be continued...


	4. Strange Dreams

Before anyone begins to read, I have a few things to say:

First up, thank you Blitzer Boy for the review.

Next, for Peach the Hedgehog, the reason for naming my rescue team, Chaotix both on my came and for this story is simple: I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, a lot of pokemon resemble other video game characters, so I couldn't resist having my own Pokemon version of Team Chaotix. They happen to be my favorite Sonic the Hedgehog characters because they're like the Three Stooges almost.

Here's the breakdown of the supporting cast who help Sam the Treecko out in this story. This is for those who don't know about Team Chaotix:

**Vector:** The namesake for the Totodile in this story. Vector the Crocodile of the Sonic the Hedgehog series is a loud-mouthed crocodile who wears a pair of headphones and a gold chain ecklace. You can see by the headphones, he loves music. Being a crocodile, he's very strong, has powerful jaws, is an excellent swimmer, and is deceptivly intelligent... most of the time. Vector at times tends to make an idiot of himself, but that never stops him from getting the job done. Like the Totodile in this story, Vector dreams to be the world's greatest detective, like how the Totodile verson wants to run the greatest pokemon rescue team. Vector has a charitable nature, and often does charity work if the team can't find a paying job.

**Espio:** Espio ias a chameleon, like how Kecleon is a chameleon pokemon. Espio has a very serious nature, which is because he was trained to be a ninja since he was a child. Needless to say, being a ninja suits a chameleon perfectly if you look how a normal chameleon operates. Espio has a number of throwing stars called shurikens hidden in his gloves, which he uses to strike distant foes. Espio is very cautious. This is because of Vector's occasional stupidity combined with his ninja insticts. The Kecleon version of Espio is very much the same way, and in this chapter, he earns the same gloves and boots the real Espio wears.

**Charmy:** Charmy at first glance may seem to young to be a detective in the Sonic series, or a rescue worker in my fanfic, but he does his job well. He's very excitable and often causes trouble for the others. He get's on Vector's nerves a lot, especially when he does something Vector doesn't approve of. Sometimes, Charmy bugs Vector intentionally when bored so he can do something which usually results in Vector chasing Charmy out of the house screaming all sorts of things at Charmy. However, even a kid like Charmy has a serious side, and when angered, he let's bad guys have it with his stinger. Play Sonic Heroes and watch the ending to Team Chaotix's story to see what I mean. In the fanfic, Charmy starts out as a Weedle to help support the fact he's a kid. Now that he's a Kakuna, he's anxious to become a Beedrill.

**Mighty:** One of Sega's obscured characters. Mighty isn't seen anymore in the Sonic series since his creator retired, and took Mighty into retirement with him years ago. Needless to say, many fans were upset. Mighty was an armadillo in the Sonic series, and was very strong. If one could measure this sort of thing, they say Mighty's strength is as incredible as Sonic's speed. In fact, he's stronger than both Vector and Knuckles combined! However, he is also a very kind person who wouldn't even hurt a fly with his strength. Of course, being such a nice guy means he can't stand evil and of course that means he has no problem beatng the crap out of a bad guy. The pokemon version of Mighty is a Cubone. The reason for this was is that a Cubone was the closest thing to an armadillo I could find. Plus Cubone and Marowak are pretty strong, so having a Cubone as Mighty works well in that regard.

One final note, this chapter isn't particularly interesting other than the battle towards the end. The reason for that is the main story sequences in the game are done after completeing a few of the optional missions you take to get further in the game. Besides, I had to fit the first dream sequence into the story somehow. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Strange Dreams 

That night, I had an odd dream. I was surrounded by a bright green light, and I heard voices. "Huh? Who's there?" I called out. I couldn't hear quite what the voices were saying, but I heard the words "Chosen one" muttered by a female voice. I then woke up. The time was 7:30 A.M., and I was wide awake and perfectly refreshed unlike the other day. I left my room to get ready for todays job. After eating a couple of Oran berries, I was ready to get to work. Mighty came up to me and said, "Oh, good morning Sam. Your up early today." I then said, "Yeah, yesterday I didn't get much sleep after the excitment from the day before. Must've been still tired after you guys found me."

Mighty then said, "Speaking of which, why did you say you were human? And why do you wear human clothes?" I was about to answere when Espio came in with a handful of letters. He said, "Ok, here's the missions for today. We have two lost pokemon in Tiny Woods, and a male Nidoran wants someone to help him meet his girlfriend in Thunderwave Cave. Also, an Elekid wants a delivery of ten Oran berries, which are commonly found in the Tiny Woods." Mighty and I forgot about our discussion for now, and I asked, "Where's Vector and Charmy?" Espio then said, "They left to get supplies for today's missions. They even went and got a spare toolbox as we're splitting up to take on all the missions at once."

At that moment, Vector and Charmy came in with the new toolbox in hand. Vector then said, "Everyone ready?" I watched as Espio put on a pair of ninja gloves and boots, which honestly looked strange on a Keckleon. If Kecleon had a yellow horn on their faces, then Espio would look just like his namesake. He said, "My father and uncle found these gloves and boots at an abandoned human home while searching for goods to sell at their store in town. They decided that I should have them, though I don't know how the gloves will fit..." I then said, "Say, you could use those gloves to store those little stars that ninjas use."

Note: I know they're called Shurikens.

Espio smiled, then said, "We don't have those here but they do sell these metal spikes which are used as tools, and sometimes for attack. I'll go buy a bundle and take your advice on that." Charmy then said, "Already covered. Look in the new toolbox Espy." Espio looked inside and found a bundle of fifty sharp silver-colored spikes. Espio took about ten of them and slid them into the cuff of his left glove. We then broke out into teams of two, leaving me to look after the place while they were gone. I didn't mind at all. I heard that a training center was opening in town and I decided to check it out. But when I got there, a Makuhita said, "Sorry, we're not open yet." I then said, "Dang, I wanted to train." The Makuhita saw my determination and said, "Well, if you wish to have a practice battle, I can help you! Follow me." I was excited about this as Makuhita were pretty strong, and I was anxious for a good challenge.

We came to a clearing, and he said, "Once either of the two of us are unable to battle, the battle ends! Let's begin!" Makuhita rushed in quickly with arms outstretched. I recognized this as the Fake Out move. I quickly jumped and did a frontwards flip to bring my tail down with a Pound attack. This manuver caught Makuhita off gaurd, but he caught me and used Vital Throw, tossing me into a tree. I climbed up it quickly as I began jumping down to deliver quick, unseen attacks from the trees. I used Makuhita's bulk to bounce from him back into the trees as I attacked. I knew he'd anticipate my next move if I were to do that again, so after my last Pound, I landed, and tried to simply swing my tail into him to knock him off balance. Makuhita dodged my attack, then used his Arm Thrust attack. As the mini Sumo Wrestler's arms flew at me, I sidestepped each move. Finally, something clicked into my mind. Something told me to open my mouth and take a deep breath. As I did, I saw a green glow shine from my mouth as another glow appeared around Makuhita. Then, a number of small green orbs flew away from Makuhita, inflicting pain as the orbs shot into my mouth, healing the pain I got from the Vital Throw from before. I then knew what the move was: I just learned Absorb! My first grass type move was now available!

While Makuhita was reeling from the Absorb, I rushed in with a Quick Attack, and KO'd Makuhita! Makuhita then said, "Not bad." He said upon getting back up, "Not bad at all. I await to see how you take on the challenges of the Makuhita Dojo when the construction is complete." I went back home and saw the others came back, and there was a considerable amount of money on the table. I also noticed Charmy was finally a Beedrill too, and he was wearing his new pilot's helmet and vest. Aside from some obvious details, he now looked just like the Charmy from the Sonic series. I told them about my day, and how I learned Absorb. It was an exhausting day, so I decided to get some rest.

To be continued...


	5. The Metal Menace

Chapter 4: The Metal Menace

A few days after I learned Absorb, I had another odd dream. The figure in my dream was clearer, but still was shrouded in darkness. I heard a gentle voice speaking to me, and recognized it as the one who uttered the words "chosen one". Suddenly a rumble filled the room, and it quickly got worse! I realized it was an earthquake. By the time morning came around, I heard a voice come out of no where saying, "Hello. You are Sam, right?" I looked around confused wondering where the voice was coming from. It sounded like three men talking at the same time, and saying the same thing. Then the voice said, "Whoops! Sorry, we forgot we were undrground!" Suddenly, the owner of the voice revealed itself. It was a three-headed mole named Dugtrio.

The Dugtrio then said, "Hello, we're Dugtrio. Last night during the earthquake, our son was attacked and taken to the top of Mt. Steel! Please, you and your team has to help us save our child!" Dugtrio left with me wondering about the breakout of disasters as well as the dream I had. I spoke to the others, and Dugtrio popped back up in the meeting room and gave us more info. They said, "Our son was kidnapped by a pokemon named Skarmory!" I then said, "Skarmory? Listen, not to sound scared or anything, but we only just got started, and we aren't strong enough to tackle a bird with solid steel feathers!" Charmy then said, "Sam, we're a team remember? We can beat it together no sweat!" I then said, "Perhaps your right, but it'll take more than numbers to win. Skarmory don't fool around in battle! They're completely resistant to poison, my grass moves are next to useless, and it's tricky to get them with thrown items or close range move as they'll either fly away or strike you before you can land a hit. It'll take speed and skill rather than power to deal with a Skarmory."

Espio then said smiling, "Excellent point. I can easily land a few blows to it if it tries attacking us like it did your son, Dugtrio. Vector's Water Gun can also help." Dugtrio then said, "Ok, we're counting on you!" The mole (moles?) then left the rescue base. After getting some supplies, we went to Mt. Steel to save Dugtrio's son, Diglett. When we got there, Dugtrio popped up and told us Skarmory lived on the top of the mountain, and this cave was a shortcut to the top. As we climbed, we gained a bit more strength, which was needed if we wanted to keep up with a Skarmory. We finally made our way to the top after several hours, and we saw Diglett on a sharp cliff overhead. Vector called out, "Don't worry kid! We're here to help!" Before we made another step, a large shiny metal bird dropped down. It's feathers were silver and gray. This was Skarmory. Skarmory said in a deep feminine, yet masculine voice, "HALT! What do you think your doing here?"

It was Charmy's turn to talk. He said, "We're here to take Diglett back home! You've no right to keep him here!" Skarmory shouted back with, "I hadn't had a good night's sleep no thanks to these earthquakes! My children can't get any sleep either due to their fear! When I found out a family of Diglett and Dugtrio moved in, I found the cause! I rule over this mountain, and I will not have my home destroyed by these monsters!" I then said, "Hold it! True there have been many earthquakes lately, and it's also true a Diglett or Dugtrio can cause them, but it would take more than a family of them to cause all these earthquakes!" Skarmory spread it's wings out and said "Shut up! I'll throw you off this mountain if you do not leave!" Espio then said, "We've no choice. We have to attack." He threw one of his silver spikes at Skarmory, which Skarmory deflected with a flap of it's left wing. Skarmory tried a Whirlwind attack, but we got out of the way before it was too late.

Vector used Water Gun which did significant damage, and while Skarmory was pushed back by the water, Mighty ran in and smacked Skarmoryls side with his Bone Club attack. Skarmory tried to nail Mighty with Fury Attack, but I rushed in with Quick Attack to knock down Skarmory. Charmy then restrained her with String Shot, and then Espio walked up and said, "Ok, we're through asking you, we're telling you. Let the Diglett go, or we'll have you put in jail for kidnapping and endangering a child. And your children will be put up for adoption. Is this what you want?" Skarmy calmed down, then said, "I'm sorry. All I wanted was piece and quiet so my children and I could sleep..." I then said, "And you would endanger another child's life just so you can get what you wanted? To make it worse, you did it without even considering that these quakes were far stronger than even a hundred Diglett or Dugtrio put together could do!"

I then felt I may have crossed the line as Skarmory began to cry. I then said, "I'm sorry, but you should have thought about these things. I didn't mean to be rude." Espio used the fallen silver spike to free Skarmory from the silk as it flew back to it's nest to be with her children, leaving us to handle the task of saving Diglett. The cliff was to far away for Espio or I to jump over, then Charmy said flying over cliffs or any other very high places makes him dizzy (plus, Charmy didn't have hands to grab Diglett with to bring him down, so we were stuck). Suddenly, the two Magnemite we rescued from Thunderwave Cave came up and said, "We heard about this mission, so we came to help!" The two Magnemite were able to bring Diglett down, and I saw for the first tie what a Digllet's whole body looked like. It looked a lot like the Monty Moles from the Super Mario series, minus the buck teeth of course. This however, made me wonder about Dugtrio. Was he and others of his kind a giant, three-headed mole? Or were they three overgrown Digletts working together as one pokemon? I hoped it was the former, because having three different dads would be kinda creepy.

We took Diglett back to HQ, and his dad was waiting for us there. He gave us a good payment of 500 poke dollars, and left. We then asked the Magnemite about joining Team Chaotix. Only one of the two was actually interested, but that was ok by us. He said, "Do you have a rom for me to stay in?" Vector then said, "Whoops. No, we don't. We hadn't gotten around remodeling the hideout yet..." Magnemite then said, "Without a place, I can't be on your team..." I then said, "Can't we just go over to your place to pick you up for rescue missions?" The two Magnemite spoke to each other for a minute, and said, "That sounds like a plan. We live in the old Power Plant north of here. Come by whenever you want to visit, or ask me to drop by." The two floated away.

Mighty then said, Tomarrow, it might be a good idea to ask Wigglytuff about getting some housing for future team members." I then said, "Wigglytuff?" Vector then said, "Oh, she's a friendly sort who makes a living selling real estate. Her store, the Wigglytuff Club wasn't open the last couple of days, as she was away getting new land on the island to sell to rescue teams. We'll go there tomarrow to see if we can buy some more land. To be an effective rescue team, we need many members to handle any situation." This was a reasonable idea. We went to bed for the night, when I had yet another odd dream.

To be continued...


	6. Wigglytuff Club

Hey guys, sorry it took so long getting this new chapter up. I was busy with another fanfic lol. I actually have two new chapters, which I hope make up for the long wait. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wigglytuff Club

In my dream, the pokemon I saw in the past dreams over the last few days was a bit more clear to me now. The sillouette made it look like a tall woman in a flowing dress. She again mentioned the words, "Chosen one", as well as mentioning a role I had to take. For obvious reasons, I asked what she ment. But she disapeared agian... The next morning, I was pretty ticked that none of my questions were answered again, then Vector and the others came into my room and asked if I was ok. Apparently I overslept by about an hour.

I then said, "I've been having these odd dreams lately..." Espio was curious, then said "Odd dreams? Could you please tell us about them?" I then said, "Well, it's like this: I find myself in a strange room, but I see no walls, or the floor or anything but a bright green glow that fills the whole room. Last night however, I saw a pokemon who seemed to want to talk to me about something. But before I can get any answers, she vanishes. She looked like a tall human woman with a flowing dress. I could only see her sillouette, so I don't know who it is, or what pokemon it might be..."

Mighty thought for a moment, then said, "Sam, you did mention you were really human, right? Perhaps these dreams are connected to how you turned into a Treecko." Vector then said, "Good point Might. There might be a connection. Anyway Sam, what do you think? Do you wanna be human again?"

I then thought for a moment. Sure, I needed to be human again. My family is no doubt worried about me, and my friends too... But, so far I've had so much fun with the rescue work... I then said, "I don't know..." Espio then said, "What's the matter? Is this a dilemma for you?"

Vector then said, "I bet I know. He wants to go home, but he's had a lot of fun with us. Imagine if you were in his position, Espio. You're a Kecleon, but imagine you turned into a human, like Sam turned into a pokemon. If you made friends with some humans, and have had fun with them doing something, wouldn't you think the same way?" Espio then said, "You have an excellent point Vector."

Charmy then said, "I think Sam likes his life more now than his human life back home to be honest." Changing the subject, Mighty then said, "Anyway, we should head down to the Wigglytuff Club to get some homes for future members for our rescue team. I've got about 2,500 poke dollars on hand so we should be able to buy several pieces of land."

We left HQ and went to Pokemon Square to see Wigglytuff. When we got to her office, she greeted us with her slogan: "Friends are my treasures! Welcome to Wigglytuff Club--a circle of friends! ...Oh? Is this your first visit here?" Then it hit her as she continued saying, "I get it! You started a rescue team too, didn't you? You boys came to the right place! I started my business to help rescue teams add more members to their teams by selling land within this area to help them do better at their jobs! Here, since you're new customers I'll give you two properties for free!" She then handed us deeds for Wild Plains and Mist-Rise Forest.

She then said, "If you meet pokemon during your missions, you might be asked to let them join. But, they will only join if you own the area they find most suiting to their kind. Either that, or having extra rooms in your rescue base will help fix the room situation. These lands are the only free areas I'm handing out, so make sure you have plenty of money the next time you come here." We bought a few other properties, such as Overgrown Forest, Peanut Swamp, and Mushroom Forest.

As we were headed back to HQ, we saw some trouble. We saw a Jumpluff asking a Shiftry, "Please, my friend needs help! I need you to help us!" The Shiftry said, "Forget it. We're not about to work for free." The discussion kept going with no positive result.

Charmy asked a nearby Lombre, "What's going on?" Lombre then said, "Huh? That scene there? Jumpluff's begging for help, but not finding any luck. See that guy? The one with the white hair and pointy nose? His name's Shiftry, the leader of Team Shifty. His team's greedy, and wont do a job unless they get paid royally. Jumpluff's been begging for help, but... I feel sorry for that pokemon."

We then heard a deep voice say, "Wait!" Suddenly, we all saw three big pokemon: An Alakazam, a Charizard, and a Tyrannitar." One of the other pokemon said, "Yo, look! It's Team A.T.C!!!!" Another pokemon said, "That's Team A.T.C.!?" The Alakazam said, "Hey. Rather cold-hearted aren't you, Shiftry?" Alakazam gave Shiftry a cold piercing stare, and Shiftry was obviously frightened.

Alakazam continued with, "To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong wind is needed. Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds, so it's an easy matter. Help the pokemon out." Shiftry glanced around, then finally said, "Fine, we'll do it!" Team Shifty ran off after that. Alakazam then said to Jumpluff, "If anyone refuses to help you on a rescue job in the future, come see me."

I then said, "Who are those guys?" Lombre looked at me as if I grew another head, then said, "You don't know!? That's Team A.T.C.! They're the most famous rescue team on this side of Pokemon Island! That's Charizard. He can melt a mountain with a single Flamethrower attack! Tyrannitar there takes pride in his armor and muscle. Finally, Alakazam is the leader. He doesn't like to fight with muscle. He prefers to use his psychic powers.He's also got an amazing brain and an IQ of 5,000. He's memorized every event that has occured on Earth! He also does all the commanding on the team."

Alakazam's group were headed out towards the cape when they stopped. Alakazam turned around, and stared at me. But Lombre thought he did something to offend him and hid behind me. Charizard then asked, "What's wrong Alakazam?" Alakazam continued staring at me, then said, "It's nothing. Let's go." Team A.T.C. then left. I had a feeling we'd see them again.

Lombre then said, "Oh man, that was scary!" Vector suddenly had a ton of enthusiasm built up within him, and he yelled out, "Sam, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, we gotta be like them. No, even better! Let's start getting new members added to the team tomarrow!" We went back to HQ to warm up for future missions.

To be continued...

* * *

Team A.T.C. is the official name to Alakazam's team. I saw it on the official Pokemon Website, so don't ask me any questions on the matter please. The name is derived from the simple fact that each letter is in fact the first letter in each team member's name.

Also, Team Shifty is the official name for Shiftry's team, as it is shown in the game itself.

Anyway, please R&R.


	7. Team Meanies

Here's the second chapter I promised. This chapter has some harsh language, but seeing as this chapter is the first apperance of Team Meanies, what do you expect? This chapter also introduces some new reqruits to the team, including another pokemon named after a particular Sonic character with ties to the original Team Chaotix.

* * *

Chapter 6: Team Meanies

After we purchased some new homes, we went on a recreitment drive that ran along with our usual rescue jobs to increase our rescue force's power. W met many willing pokemon who were tired of being attacked by other pokemon in the affected areas we visited so far, and they wanted to help those who may get into similar situations in the future.

Out of all the pokemon we hired onto the team, there were four who stood out from the others. First was this Sandshrew named Knuckles (Another pokemon with a name of a certain Sonic character), who boasts having twice the muscle of the average Sandshrew.

Then we have this Pikachu named Sparks who happens to be an amature treasure hunter. His nack for finding rare goods impressed us, so we had to let him join.

Then a Nidoran male and Nidoran female who were named Rick and Cindy rounded out the remaining two. The Nidoran couple joined to ensure peace an love across the island with their amazing combonation attacks.

Anyway, we were ready to get to work when we got some unwanted company. Before leaving, we heard a voice say, "THIS is the place that group known as Chaotix works!? There's nothing here!" We looked ahead and saw a Gengar, a Medicham, and an Ekans. The Ekans was the one that made the crack about our base. The Medicham then said, "Depressing, isn't it?" I was beginning to get a little annoyed by their rudness, but the Gengar really got to me when it said, "Who'd run a rescue team from this dump? Talk about sad!"

The three walked up, and Vector then said, "What's your problem?" The three pokemon surrounded our mailbox, and began digging around inside it! Sparks the Pikachu then yelled, "Hey, whaddaya think your doing!?" The three pokemon ignored us as Gengar pulled out all the letters in our mailbox, then Ekans said, "Yessss! Rescue job offers!" Knuckles the Sandshrew then yelled with an intimidateing tone of voice, "Back off, those are ours! If you don't leave and put back those letters, I'll rip you three apart"

Gengar then said, "Kekekeke! You defeat us!? Don't make me laugh! As for these recuse jobs, it doesn't matter who does it! Those who do the job get the reward! You see, we're a rescue team too." Ekans then said with a smug smile, "But we only get up to no good." Gengar finally said, "You wanna know how it works? If we work as a rescue team we can get away with so much more! We're Team Meanies, and we have our sights on world domination baby!"

Espio couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew many greedy and/or evil humans tried to take over the world, but never a fellow pokemon. He then said, "Are you serious!? Because if you are, then you'd better get ready to be stripped of your titles as rescue workers, and then imprisoned for treason against the governing bodies of the island." Gengar laughed, then said, "Do you really think you kids can beat my team with your amature rank skills!? Come on Ekans and Medicham, time to get to work!"

The three ran off with our mail in tow. We were all seriously ticked off as you could imagin. Vector checked the mailbox just to make sure there was something, if anything left. But, he had no luck as he yelled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGG!!!!! IT'S EMPTY!!!!!!!! Damn those rotten no good shit eating bastards!" I was certainly shocked at those words. While although I've never heard a pokemon talk before, I never knew they could be as foul mouthed as most humans could. Thats when Mighty said, "Vector you idiot! Charmy is standing right next to us! He's still a kid, and your setting a bad example!"

Charmy then began singing, "Shit, shit, shit!" I quickly used pound on him to keep him quiet. I then said, "Charmy, you are not allowed to say things like that. EVER!" Espio then asked to no one in particular, "What do we do now? We can't do a job without being hired to do so." That's when the Pelliper postman flew in with a few letters in his bill. He then said, "Ah, you're all outside. You kids made my job a bit easier today. Here, take these letters I have."

Sparks then said, "We certainly lucked out. There's bound to be at least one rescue job offer in here somewhere." Knuckles turned around with a vein throbbing in his forehead, "Those jerks better not try anything else, otherwise they'll see my fist down each of their throats!" We decided to forget about what happened for now, and got to work with our missions.

There was a lost Poochyena in Tiny Woods, and a delivery request for an Elekid at Mount. Steel. Rick and Cindy went to Tiny Woods, while Knuckles and Sparks checked out Mount. Steel for that delivery job. The rest of us decided to train at the new dojo in town. Due to our training in the dojo upon leaving, Espio learned Psybeam, Mighty learned Bonemerang, I learned Pursuit, Charmy learned Twineedle, and Vector evolved into a Croconaw!

At the end of the day, our teamates came home and saw the improvements we made on ourselves. Our earnings for the missions were a total of 2000 poke dollars, two Oran Berries, and a Pechan Scarf. I wonder what'll happen next? And I hope I learn the secret behind my dreams soon.

To be continued...

* * *

I also decided that the new members do the missions so the main cast gets some training in. As you can see, they trained very very hard to learn these new attacks, and for Vector to evolve. Anyway, R&R please. 


	8. Gang War

I'm sorry for the long pause between my last update and this one. I got a rush of ideas for my other fic, Mario Science Theater 3000. This chapter has the battle between Team Chaotix and Team Meanies. The battle is a lot of fun to read, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Gang War

A few days after we first met Team Meanies, we rose up in rank from Normal to Bronze. A Delibird came to our office with the new badges, ad said, "Congratulations kids, you've earned enough rescue points to move onto the next rank. Now that you're a Bronze Rank team, more and more pokemon will recognize your skill and you'll have a lot more missions to work on. Do your best and be careful."

After the Delibird gave us our badges, we decided to throw a little party to celebrate our first rank up. We invited all our current members to our office. Slowly but surely, our team was growing to be quite large. We now had a total of fifteen members! There was me, Vector, Mighty, Espio, and Charmy who made the original five. Sparks, Knuckles, and the Nidoran couple made four more. Then we have our buddy Magnemite from the Mt. Steel mission, a Scyther even joined the team along with a powerful Vibrava.

The remaining three members were a Poochyena, and finally a Plusle and Minun. During the party, we heard a voice yell out, "SAM, VECTOR!!!!!!!!!" Hearing the possible cry for help, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, and I ran outside. Our other members went back to the party as they figured we had it all covered. When we got outside, we saw the same Caterpie from our first rescue when I first came to this land. I then said, "Hey, Caterpie good to see you! We were having a party to celebrate our new Bronze Rank! Wanna join the fun?" Caterpie then said, "I'm sorry, but I have a big problem!!!!!! I went to go and play with my friend Metapod in the woods, but we got seperated! I tried to find him, but I got too scared and came looking for you guys."

We were very concerned, and before we could answere we heard a familiar voice say, "Ah, that is a problem!" We turned to see Gengar and his team! They had a lot of nerve showing their faces here again! Gengar said, "We heard everything! We'll handle this no problem!" Vector then said, "Back off, ectoplasmic reject! Caterpie came to us for help, not you!" Gengar then said, "It doesn't matter who does it! Whoever does the job gets the reward!" Caterpie then said, "I don't have any money..."

Gengar then said, "Aww, that's ok. We can always ask your parents to pay us with intrest later! Oh, we'll even let you join our team! There's an offer you can't refuse!" Normally, Espio refrained from acting rash or violent, but when he heard that he was tempted to rip Gengar's tounge out, and strangle him with it. He then said, "You would poisen a child's mind with your ideals to get what you want!? That is unforgivible..."

Gengar then mocked Espio's speech, then said, "Forget these losers Caterpie, We'll get your buddy Metapod back, rest assured!" Team Meanies ran off in the direction of the Sinister Woods. Caterpie said, "Guys, please help. I don't wanna join their team..." At that moment, Knuckles came out with a glass of juice in his paw, then said, "What's going on?" I then said, "Those goons from Team Meanies are trying to show us up again!"

Knuckles became quite mad after hearing this. So mad in fact, he broke the glass in his hand! Luckelly, Sandshrew have pretty thick skin, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting cut. Kncuckles then said, "Ok, we're heading out! I'm gonna teach those guys not to mess with us!" Charmy then said to Caterpie, "Why don't you go inside and join the party? Perhaps that'll help keep your mind off things." Espio then said, "Charmy has a good idea. It wouldn't hurt to do as he says as it can help blow off whatever stress you may have endured just now."

Caterpie then said, "Thanks guys, see you all later!" Caterpie crawled into the office where he became aquainted with our other members. We then ran off to the Sinister Woods after Gengar's team and to find Metapod. We found the forest, and entered. Wild Sudowoodo lived in this forest, so we had to be careful not to get too close to them. There were also some Scyther who were outraged by the natural disasters, and weren't heasitant to attack us. But we pushed them back, and continued on our way.

Finally, we reached a clearing in the deepest part of the forest. Suddenly, Team Meanies ran up to uscutting us off from the rest of the clearing. I then said, "Ok, we told you not to mess with our business twice, and here you are again!!! This is your final warning, leave us alone or I'll let Knuckles here loose on you!" Knuckles smirked sadisticly in order to intimidate Gengar's team. Gengar then said, "Oh please... Do you honestly expect you can take us? We've been at work longer than you fools have!" Espio then said, "Exprience means nothing if all you do is talk. The weak talk, and the strong take action."

He then threw one of the spikes from his left glove at Gengar, but Gengar used Psychic to deflect it. Gengar then said, "So that's how you wanna play it huh? Ok, let's get 'em!" Vector then said, "Knuckles, Sam, you guys give me cover! I'm goin' in!" I used Quick Attack, and rammed Medicham in the gut. I said to her, "I apologize. My mother always told me to never hit a lady, but a lady is kind and polite. You lack those qualities!"

Medicham knocked me away, then angrily shouted, "Ok you little brat, take this!" She tried to unleashe a High Jump Kick on me, but I used Double Team to avoid the hit. Medicham's knee slammed hard into the ground, and the pain resulting from it left her open to a strong Pound attack to her head, thus knocking her out. I then said, "Again, I'm sorry. Next time, do as we ask and stay out of our business."

I looked over to Knuckles who was dealing with Ekans. Ekans tried to combine his Poison Sting attack with his Bite attack, but Knuckles used Defense Curl to absorb the hit with little harm done to himself. Ekans thought that Knuckles was being foolish and proceeded to try and devour him, but once Ekans had a firm grip on Knuckle's body, Knuckles began spinning quickly by using Rollout. With Ekans' holding Knuckles firmly with his mouth, he also wound up spinning, and he kept getting rolled over and over as Kncukles kept spinning faster and faster. Finally, Ekans let go, then slammed into a nearby boulder, knocking him out. Knuckles then shouted, "You mess with the best, you end up like the rest! If you want your ass kicked, go ahead and pick a fight: Be my guest!" I gave Knuckles a thumbs up for his little poem, then we turned our attention to Vector.

Vector and Gengar were throwing punches at each other like mad. Gengar lashing out with Shadow Punch, while Vector struck with Ice Punch. The broke off the fist fighting, and Gengar tried Night Shade. The move was narrowly avoided by Vector, who had aimed a Water Gun into the ground to shoot into the air. He then brought down his fists on top of Gengar, knocking him to the ground. Gengar tried to use his Lick attack, but Vector countered by delivering a nasty Bite to Gengar's tounge. It was a risky move, since there was the chance Vector could become paralyzed. But we knew somehow that he what he was doing.

He let go, and miraculously he wasn't paralyzed. Gengar threw a Shadow Ball, and Vector shot back with Water Gun. The Water Gun forced the Shadow Ball back to Gengar, who was then hit by his own attack. It was powerful enough to bring him down too, fortunately for us. Medicham and Ekans got up to see their leader was down for the count. Knuckles stormed up and said, "Now, I'm giving you to the count of ten to clear out! One! Two! Three!"

Ekans then said, "You don't scare me!"

Knuckles was getting irritated, and said, "NINE!!!!!!!!"

Medicham then said, "HEY! You skipped six numbers!"

Kncukles then said, "TIMES UP!" He then charged up a Mega Punch and sent Team Meanies flying!

I then said to myself, "Damn, he's exactly like his namesake. Better not make him mad." We then heard a voice say, "Excuse me? Are you guys the Chaotix?" We then saw a Metapod hopping towards us. Since it was the only Metapod we've seen in the forest, he must've been who we were looking for!

Vector then said, "Ah, you myust be Caterpie's friend, right?" Metapod tilted forward, as if he were trying to nod. He then said, "I'm glad to hear he's safe. I gotta get home, my mom's likely worried too." A few hours later we got home, and Caterpie was very happy, and so was Metapod. Caterpie then said, "I wish I had something to give you guys..." Vector then said, "No worries, getting to beat the tar outta Gengar's team is payment enough!" Caterpie was even happier to know he was friends with people this generous. He then said, "I wanna join this team when I'm older!" Metapod then said, "Same here!"

Espio then said, "You're welcome to join at any time. Just be sure to practice your tecniques first." Caterpie then said, "We will Espio! Come on Metapod, let's get back home!" Caterpie ran off, but Metapod was left behind. He said, "Caterpie, wait up! I don't have any legs!!!!!!" He hopped away as fast as he could. We then decided to call off the party. Our members returned to their homes, so we could relax for the night. The next day, we'd clean up the mess.

To be continued...

* * *

Nt much to say other to never EVER make Knuckles mad. No matter if he's the Echidna from the Sonic series, or the Sandshrew I made him into for this story lol. R&R please! 


End file.
